A Day In The Life Of Mrs DiNozzo
by PsychoGeek
Summary: Just what the title says. But with a twist...


Hi, this is my first NCIS fic, so be forgiving. :) I've been playing around with this idea for a while and finally decided to write it out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _NCIS_, nor do I own _Law & Order_ or Pop-Tarts... :)

* * *

I woke up shortly after 7:00 AM. I could hear Tony getting ready for work. On a normal day, I would be scurrying around, too. But I had two days off, so I was going to make the most of it and relax.

"Tony, what do you want for breakfast?" I called as I got out of bed.

"I'm not too hungry." Tony replied from the bathroom. "I'll grab something on the way to work."

"Okay..." I muttered as she found a pair of jeans and put them on.

I pulled open a drawer and grabbed a black t-shirt. I pulled it on and walked into hall.

_Just because he's not hungry,_ I thought, _doesn't mean I have to go hungry._

I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was practically empty, which meant shopping day. At least, I would have something to do while Tony was at work. I heard Tony walk into the kitchen and turned to face him.

"When were you going to tell me that we have practically no food in this apartment?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry," Tony frowned and gave me the puppy-dog eyes. "You know I get the munchies..."

"Yeah..." I smiled. It's impossible to stay mad at Tony...

"Gotta go." Tony glanced at his watch.

"Tell the team I say hi."

"Will do." Tony shook his head slightly. "I wish Vance would be nice enough to give me a day off..."

"My heart is bleeding for you..." I rolled my eyes.

"Love you, too..." Tony kissed me goodbye before walking to the door.

I heard the door shut as I walked toward the bedroom. If I had to go shopping, I wanted to change my shirt. I walked to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. I sighed and grabbed a green shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. I changed into it and walked into the bathroom to fix my hair. I pulled my long dark hair into a ponytail. I thought about braiding it, but ended up leaving it was it was. I put on my necklace and paused to run my fingers over the small gold locket. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled.

I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my purse. I made a mental shopping list as I walked out the door and locked it. I walked out of the apartment building and got in my car. I started it up and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

When Tony and I got married, we agreed that we should each keep out own car. We could afford to keep two cars, since neither of us wanted to give up our jobs. Tony loved being an NCIS agent; I don't think he could be anything else...

The traffic was heavy and I found myself wanting to pound the steering wheel. Instead, I just turned on the radio to my favorite station and cranked up the volume. After all, I had all day to run my errands...

A love song came on the radio and I couldn't help but smile. I remembered the song that Tony had crooned to me on our wedding day. The audience was filled with NCIS agents, which made Tony even more nervous. I wouldn't let him back out, though. He promised to sing and if I had to get Director Vance to issue an order, Anthony DiNozzo would sing.

I'm not much of a crier, but when Tony knelt down in front of me and started singing _Can't Help Falling In Love_, I couldn't help it. The mood was lightened, though, when Jimmy Palmer stood up to throw a handful of rice at us. Being an eternal klutz, he fell onto Agent Gibbs when he tried to move to the aisle. Needless to say, Gibbs was not thrilled.

The traffic lightened up and my trip down memory lane was stopped for the moment. I arrived at the store and turned off the car. I grabbed my purse and walked in. I grabbed several boxes of Pop-Tarts for Tony. I could never understand his fascination with Pop-Tarts...

I slowly filled up the grocery cart as I walked down each aisle. When I began to unload the groceries at the checkout counter, I wished that Tony had less of an appetite. I finally got all the groceries checked out and back in the cart. The bill was over $100, but if Tony had a problem with it, he could just stop eating so many snacks...

* * *

My next stop was the library; I had to get some more books. I had recently discovered John Grisham and was in a hurry to find more of his books. I have a habit of reading in bed (it drives Tony crazy!), so I go through a lot of books.

I parked in the library parking lot and walked in. The older librarian looked up and when she recognized me, she smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Hi, Letty..." I replied.

The first day I walked in the library, she told me her name and insisted that I only call her by her first name. She's a very motherly old lady...

"We just got a John Grisham book in." Letty smiled. "It's one of his earlier ones, but I thought I'd save it for you anyway."

"Thanks." I returned the smile. "I love Grisham..."

"It's right here at the desk." Letty looked down. "You can check it out when you're ready to leave."

I nodded and walked down one of the aisles. After a few minutes, I walked back to the checkout desk with a good stack of books. Letty looked up and smiled as she took my card. After scanning my card, she took a book from a drawer and scanned it. I handed her my books and she checked them out.

"Here you go." Letty handed me back my card.

"Thank you." I put the card back in my purse and took my stack of books. "See you next week."

"Have a good week." Letty grinned at me.

"You, too." I said over my shoulder.

* * *

I pulled the car back into the parking lot at our apartment builder. I balanced my stack of books on my knee as I dug in my purse for the apartment key. Once I found it, I stuck it in the door and shifted the books to give me room to get the door open. Once I got in, I shut the door behind me and walked into the bedroom. I set my stack of books by the nightstand and dropped my purse beside them.

Next came the part that I dreaded: Getting the groceries from the trunk to the kitchen. It took several minutes, but I finally got all of the bags moved into the apartment. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before settling on an episode of _Law & Order_. I watched from the kitchen as I put groceries away. Once the kitchen was organized, I moved into the living room and stretched out on the couch.

It turns out that there was an all-day marathon of _Law & Order_ and I was too lazy to change the channel, so that's what I watched until Tony came home. When he saw the show, he grinned and walked into the kitchen. I heard him open the refrigerator.

"Whaddya know?" I could hear the smirk in Tony's voice. "We were visited by the food fairy..."

I groaned and got up. I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"How 'bout TV dinners?" Tony replied.

"If you want..." I muttered as I turned to get the plates out of the cupboard.

I felt Tony come behind me and put his arms around me.

Tony rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Ziva..."


End file.
